Kingdom Heart's: Keyblade Knight's
by RangerDimitri
Summary: Take's place after KH3D,My Version of KH3, Sora and his friends and allies, both new and old, are about to face the toughest challenge they ever had. but will it be enough, looks like they will get some help after all from a source no one has known of for a long, LONG, time. HAS OC! DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! Rated T for now, just in case
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**Author's note: I do not own kingdom heart's or Square Enix, or Disney, for that matter, this is my first story any and all thoughts on it will be helpful.**

**This will feature OC's. Even if you hate them, stick around. You might like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Heart's: Keyblade Knight's<strong>

(Years ago) Two young men stand in a court yard talking about how they have been progressing in their training. One has Sliver hair and tan skin and golden eyes. The other having black hair and blue eyes. The sliver haired man's name is Xehanort. The black haired man Eraqus.

Xehanort has brought up an interesting tale, with something he has found that is most intriguing.

"_Have you heard of the ancient Keyblade War? Many years ago, Keyblade wielders started a war over the ownership of light."_

To which Eraqus responds.

"_Yep, the Master loves telling that story."_

In which Xehanort reply's

"_Then I take it you also know of the 'lost masters'."_

To which Eraqus responds.

"_Nope, where'd you hear that?"_

To which Xehanort continues.

"_On that land shall darkness prevail and light expire, But you knew that, didn't you?"_

In an area away from the two, an armored figure that appears with a strange keyblade is shown, the armor appears male in body shape, with a dark, almost black grey with a dull blue visor and a keyblade with a metallic, robotic/forged by an expert welder appearance to it, along side the figure are two human-like shapes, that look like the same kind of shape as the grey one, except one take on a more feminine like shape, however the three are out of sight of everyone else, and the talk they have is heard only by them, it goes like this...

_"Look's like thing's are going to get rough in a couple of year's didn't you say about 20 or something?" _The armored figure asks to male looking shape of light to his left to which said being replies

_"The silver-haired man is named Xehanort. He is going to be the one who will cause so much pain to other's, all because HE want's him to, and we can't do anything about it you get that right? Well don't you guys?"_

To which the female-like figure to the armored figure's right say's in response

_"Yeah we know about, we know he will try to make 7 light's clash against 13 darkness's, duh!"_

To which the entity on the armored figure's left say's

_"He will go after the three we have tied ourselves to, and will try to hurt them in more ways than one, but I know that, and I have planed for this event, after all, by then us 'lost masters' will be back again"_

The other two look to the male entity as if surprised, and the armored figure say's

_"You mean you two are going to be back in your armored shells again!"_

_"Of course"_ is said in reply the one on the left _"But they didn't get the fact that the lost master's weren't master's at all, and that they are in fact us three"_

_"After all are we not the keyblade knights, who will see to it that the good of all triumph over the Evil that lurks within those who would do harm without a second thought?"_

_"That we are, so we gotta keep an eye on the three of them, uh what are there name's again?"_

_"Agh, did you forget AGAIN! Do I have to remind you, I'm with SORA! SHE'S WITH KAIRI AND YOUR WITH RIKU! REALLY MAN GET IT IN YOU FREAKING HEAD!"_

Of course who these three are, well you are gonna have to find out in this story...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hope you all liked it, don't worry there will be ALOT MORE TO COME! RATE AND REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Intro

**A/N: So I see you guys are taking in interest in my story. Nice to hear, those of you who have found this story, I'll tell you this, it will be a grand experience**

* * *

><p>(Present Day)<p>

The Mysterious Tower...

Right outside a young spikey haired man, looking to be 15-almost 16. Has arrived to explain to the person in charge of his training to be a keyblade master how his training has been going. After all. Traversing the realm of sleep is helpful, but the only way he can be certain it has helped is if he puts it to good use, fighting heartless of course.

The young man's name is Sora. The man who he is going to speak to is Master Yensid, teacher of King Mickey Mouse. And former training partner, and former friend to Master Xehanort. But Sora is going to find a little surprise when he walks in. And I can't wait so see the look on his face... BTW this won't be from my perspective all the time, matter of fact it's going to switch right now. Who I am, I'm not telling ;).

"Ah, glad to be back. I wonder where everyone else is, oh well better go to Yensid and inform him on how I managed to unlock all the sleeping worlds' keyholes... AGAIN, Man I hate it when the bad guys pull tricks like that. It's unfair!" Said Sora as he walked up the stairs to Yensid's Study, noticing the door was slightly open.

"Huh, what's going on?" Thought Sora as he saw the door. He decided to open it all the way, not expecting what he would find, or rather _WHO..._

"What the-KAIRI! SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" As Sora saw the one person who he did not expect in the former keyblade wielder's study. The 7th princess of heart, and his love interest. Kairi. His face had the look of complete shock as he saw her. He understood that she could wield the keyblade as observed in the World That Never Was when she and Riku, who was also in the room, had Fought against a few Shadow heartless in while he was facing off one of the top members of the former Organization XII, and member of the True Organization XII, Xigbar, Otherwise known to some as Barig. But he NEVER thought that Yensid would ask her to come and train, then the thought hit him. If Xehanort's 13 dark seeker's go after the Princess of heart, then Kairi will wound up having to fight anyhow. But what was odd was how it came so quickly. Didn't matter now because he was embarrassing himself in front of his best friend, his love interest, Master Yensid, and... "YOUR MAGISTEY! DONALD! GOOFY! GREAT TO SEE YOU GUYS!" Sora Exclaimed when he saw the Disney trio. "Aw shucks, you don't have to act so formal around me Sora, You can just call me Mickey!" The Mouse King and Keyblade master said. "Oh right my bad." Said Sora, making certain to remember the time he spent with Mickey in the land of the Musketeers, Where he met Donald and Goofy as well.

"I just brought her by Yensid's request, you sleepy head." Said Riku, longtime friend of both Sora and Kairi who had gave into the darkness, but managed to return the light.

"Like I asked for your comment Riku" Replied Sora Laughing.

"So how was your time in the sleeping worlds' I guess it was annoying how you had to go through each of them again?" Asked Kairi, pondering what it must have been to be stuck going through the same places again.

"It wasn't really that bad, though this time it was a bit weird, I couldn't help but feel that something was going on in my heart, still feel it, but it's not like it's something bad though, more like there was someone keeping an eye on the situation at large, and it felt familiar to."

"Well this is intriguing to say the least, it could help us defeat Xehanort." Said the wise former keyblade master Yensid, who is a former friend of Xehanort who is upset of what his ex-fellow trainee and master has done as of late.

"Oh master Yensid! SIR!" Replied Sora standing strait up and in attention, rather strange to everyone present since Sora is normally not the kind of person who would act in such a matter, not so much of concern, but strange either way.

"What's got you acting like you're a knight or something?" asks Lea, formerly known to most present as the nobody Axel, who had tried to turn Sora into a heartless to regain his best friend Roxas, who is the nobody of Sora, and has recently gained a keyblade of his own, however he has yet to know it's strengths and weakness, and as such is still new in welding it.

"Oh um I don't know, just had need to." Is all Sora says in response, while everyone is still wondering what could have urged him to do it, decided to focus on what is more important.

"Since we have an, albeit vague explanation as to the exact cause for Sora's behavior, we should focus on the important task at hand, which is defeating Xehanort and his Vessels, and I have information that can help us in this endeavor, and it is no need to address me with such regard Sora, and that goes for the rest of you as well." Sates Yensid.

"Gosh Master Yensid, what's the information you got that can help us beat Xehanort?" Asks Goofy.

"Yeah what's the big Idea" Says Donald.

With a wave of his hand a Book Appears and Yensid's table, it appears well maintained and invokes an air of knowledge.

"This book contains information regarding what is known as the "Key to return hearts" Yensid states.

"So what's this Key To return hearts got that can help us beat Xehanort, I bet he knows of it too, so if he thought that it was important, he would have it for his own use. Right?" Sora states in a matter-of-fact way, "Do we even know what it is?" he continues on with. Everyone aside from Yensid, Looks at Sora as if he has more than one head.

"What?" He asks to everyone as they keep looking at him.

Yensid clears his throat, returning everyone's attention to him and says "I understand what you have to say Sora, of course Xehanort knows about it, as much as he does with the X-blade itself, as for what it is supposed to be, no one truly knows, not even myself"

Sora shows a look of intrigue on his face and says "I'm guessing you want me, Donald, and Goofy to look for anything related to it if not the Key itself. Right?"

Yensid replies "Yes. That is Correct Sora, however I should tell you the powers you clothes give you have changed, how and what in particular has changed, I am unsure, I would recommend you start looking in Twilight Town, and the others can take a break from there training and accompany you three while there, after all, what is good to train without rests in between."

"So we get to take a break and just be in town!" Kairi asks with excitement lining her voice.

"Yes" Was all the Yensid said.

"ALLRIGHT! I WAS HOPING I COULD BE THERE!" Lea yells, with Sora and Kairi both holding their ears from how loud it was, even though it shouldn't have bothered them.

"Lea, you and Riku however are going to go into the Realm of Darkness, something is amiss there, and you are the only other person I can have for this task, understood" Yensid adds

"WHAT! Really, well ok I guess I'll do that, you guys be careful in case Xehanort or his any of vessels show up, Got it Memorized?" Lea says with his distinct phrase

"We got it Lea!" Sora and Kairi Reply at the same time, looking at each other after saying it with surprise, and a slight unnoticeable bush to all except Lea and Riku, and then head down the stairs in a hurry with Donald and Goofy after them, Mickey then ask his former teacher "Can I go with Riku and Lea to the realm of darkness, I do have experience there as well after all." To which Yensid nods his head in agreement.

However someone is watching Sora and Kairi as they get out of the clock tower in Twilight Town, wearing a black coat and giving off an Aura of Pure Evil.

Talking to himself he says

"**Soon, so soon, will I have them be taken and suffer as I get the light that princess has and destroy them both ENTIRLY!**"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this part, so who is our mystery person, I'll give you a hint, He is sort of like vanitas, but MUCH WORSE THAN ANY OTHER VILLIAN COMBINED! I'll let you all know very soon, don't you wait!**


	3. Chapter 3: Interesting events

**A/N: Let me explain how the way this story is going to go in basic form, I will pick 20 worlds, I already have these worlds chosen, Twilight Town, Castle Oblivion, Radiant Garden (plus Tron's World), The world that never was, and the realm of Darkness, this list will continue to have more worlds present with time, I will give it to you all as a surprise though, also the story may start out slow, but it'll start getting major real quick.**

* * *

><p>"Something feels off." Sora says out loud, mostly to himself.<p>

"Huh? Really? Like what?" Kairi asks in reply.

"I don't know for certain, all I know is that I feel this weird presence, like some kind of major evil is following us." Sora explains to everyone present.

"Now that you mention, I got the same sensation as well." Kairi states, voicing her concerns.

"Ah don't worry guys we'll keep you two safe, now no more sad faces ok?" Goofy states in an attempt to lighten everyone's mood.

"I guess, but there is something else going on with me lately, something about my heart." Sora states rather quietly.

"WHAT DO YO MEAN SOMETHING IS UP WITH YOUR HEART!" Donald practically yelling, the sound of which make's both Sora and Kairi yet again, hold their hands over their ears and look as if it bothered them, making Donald and Goofy look at each other in surprise and concern.

"Gawsh Donald, think you were a bit too loud?" Goofy asks his longtime friend to which Donald replies.

"Um no, well, I think, uh?" was Donald's only response.

"Don't worry it's nothing!" Both Sora and Kairi reply at the same time yet again, and suddenly go quiet in embarrassment and look away from each other as a result, leaving Donald and Goofy confused.

The remainder of the Train Ride was quiet, not that there anymore longer to wait.

"HEY FELLAS WHE'RE HERE!" Goofy Shouts to get everyone present to notice.

"Already!" Sora sates in shock, Kairi simply stays quiet about the matter, since she is getting a strange feeling, she has yet to tell the others of how she herself has been having strange feelings in her heart as well, it's as if…

"KAIRI! C'MON ALREADY! GET UP!" Donald states causing Kairi to snap out of here train of thought, deciding to think about some other time.

"My bad, sorry Donald, I was just daydreaming." Was she had to say to satisfy the Duck Mage's curiosity, both of them then walked out to see three figures who they remembered from there last travels though Twilight Town.

"HANYER! PENCE! OLLETTE!" Kairi Yelled out in glee to see her three new friends she had made, who helped Sora and the others find their way to her, and in the short time they had, where able to help her be certain of her own abilities and let her find her strength.

"Hey Kairi!" Said Ollette, a young girl around the same age as Kairi, who is a kind girl and is what some would consider the 'glue' that keeps them all together.

"Yo, Sora told us about that Axel guy kidnapping you was only because he wanted his friend back, but he said he's better now, and that he calls himself Lea now, pretty neat huh?" Said Pence, a young boy also the same age as Ollette who is the 'brains' of the group, smart and able to help with a technical problem, and gets all sorts of information from that which is around him.

"Yeah and he told us about how some old man named Xeahnort is wanting to go after you guys and wants to cause trouble. From what he said, sounds like one tough guy, good luck beating him!" Said Hayner, yet again, same age as the others, and a rather "head on" Kind of person, who doesn't like others acting like he is beneath them, however, he is also kind, even if he doesn't like to show it.

"Yeah, hope no one gets hurt, it'd really make me upset" Said Sora, Kairi's Love interest for as long as she has known him, who she managed to turn back into a person after he freed her heart from him, and managed to save her and their friend Riku from the darkness that threatened them and the world's as well.

"_He sure is AMAZING! Wait, why am I thinking about him at a time like this! Though his heart does have this strange aura around itself, it's like..."_

"KAIRI HELLO! YOU THERE!" Yells Donald.

"Um what is it?" Kairi replies.

"We were planning on having some Ice Cream, and we got a few extra, you want one? Asks Ollette.

"Huh sure I'd love to!" Kairi responds.

"Oh hold on we need two more!" Ollete says in shock.

"Don't worry Ollete we'll get the two Ice Cream bars, Sea-Salt right?" States Sora, wanting to help like always.

"Yep you know it!" Ollete Cheerfully replies.

"Well I'll go ahead with Goofy and Donald, c'mon guys!" Sora states with a smile.

"No, no, we'll get it, you and Kairi can stay up on the Clock Tower and enjoy the view, after all, you guys never went up there did you?" Ollette replies.

"Um are you sure it's a good idea?" Sora responds.

"Don't worry, besides it'll be just you two up there, and maybe it will help you guys figure out what to do next!" Ollette said with a simile.

"Um ok if you guys think that is all right then ok." Kairi replied somewhat nervous, more so of the fact she and Sora would be up high on the Clock Tower, by themselves in all likely hood, looking at Sora, she get's the Idea he is thinking on a similar level, adding to the nervous feeling she already has.

"Well be careful you two, don't get yourselves hurt!" Goofy tells them, unaware of how nervous they truly are.

"Uh yeah, ok, we'll uh, be careful" Sora replies with a slightly nervous tone.

_(With the group)_

"Seven, Sea-Salt Ice cream bars please?" Ollette asked the lady kindly

"Oh, actually dear, some odd looking man came asked me how much Seven Sea-Salt Ice-Cream Bars would cost, I told him the amount of Munny it would cost, then he went and put the exact amount of munny down, I asked him why, and he just said 'as a gift for some good hearted people' I guess he was talking about you and your friends, since he said he was gonna talk with the two that are up at the Clock Tower he told me, and he said he want to make sure they are ok, guess you guys find a lot of interesting people as of late huh dear?" The lady replied.

Donald then asked "What did he look like?"

The lad then replied "Well he had a black coat, but it doesn't look like the kind I've seen before."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BEFORE!" Everyone else exclaimed in shock.

"Well I remember there was these two boys I'd see with a black coat, one seemed older than the other, but I can tell based on the similarities they had to be in the same group, or at lest some friends!" The lady said to the rest of them.

"What else stood out about them?" Pence asked.

"Well one of them had fiery Red hair and Teardrop coloring bellow his eyes, the other had Blond hair, both of them had it in a rather Spikey pattern." The lady said.

"Excuse us for a moment." Ollette said to the lady, who nodded.

The group turned around and began to talk.

"Well Donald, Goofy, what do you think?" Ollette asked to the Disney friends.

"Hm, Well I think the red haired one was Axel, and from what Sora has told us, the blond haired kid's gotta be his nobody, Roxas."

"Yeah maybe from when Roxas was in the old Organization!" Donald Exclaimed.

"Hold on I think I remember someone else, I think." The lady said interrupting.

"Who?" Was the groups response.

"I think it was some girl, and she had black hair, or I think, and her hair seemed to part in two ways down the middle, I think there was this girl one of you guys said that was kinda like that as well, I think you said her name was 'Kairi' or something. She had a black coat on her as well, the poor girl looked upset too, well in her eys that is." The woman said.

"Wow I thought Kairi had only one nobody." Donald whispered to Goofy.

"Yeah, maybe we should ask her and Sora if they know anything about her?" Goofy also whispered about in reply.

"Yeah!" Was Donald's response.

"Well here you go, Seven Sea-Salt Ice-Cream bars, all pre paid for!" The lady said handing out a box of them.

"Thank you!" Everyone said leaving the lady to her business.

"Well, let's go talk to Sora and Kairi about what we found out!" Ollette said in which everyone nodded in agreement and went off to the Clock Tower.

_(With Sora and Kairi)_

"Well here we are, top of the Clock Tower." Said Sora.

"How long do you think the other's will take?" Asked Kairi.

"I don't know, let's wait for them in the mean time, ok?" Sora suggested, in which both of them sat along the edge.

"Sure look's amazing, right Sora?" Kairi states in awe of the sunset.

"Yeah I know, it's wonderful!" Sora says in reply.

Then both of them find themselves looking into each others eyes and start to lean into each other to kiss when...

"AHEM!" A voice next to them clears his throat.

"WOAH!" Both suddenly state and look towards the stranger embarrassed with themselves.

The Strange man appears to have a black coat on, however it is not like the ones the Organization wears, instead it looks more like that, instead it appears more like a basic, normal everyday coat, while also having a hood and going over his legs as well, a rather odd ensemble, yet it seems to be more of a disguise than anything else, yet neither of them have any hostility towards the stranger, in fact, they feel as if they are with another friend, strange considering the fact they have rather faint memories of man like him.

"Sorry just trying to get your attention that's all." The strange man states in apology to both of them.

"All right, but don't do it again, if not then at least not often." Kairi states to the man, in which the man nods.

"After all the places I've been to in all the time I've been around, I can't help but feel glad when I'm here, among other places I've been to." The man states.

"You've been around the worlds?" Sora states with curiosity.

"Yep, been to both your home's, been to here, world's you visited, and I've spent quite a bit of time in the realm of Darkness itself in fact!" The man says as an answer to Sora.

"WOW! You've been in the Realm of Darkness, how do you keep getting out!" Sora states in awe and amazement.

"My friend, I know a lot about the worlds, that and my Keyblade helps with that as well." The man states

"YOU HAVE A KEYBLADE!" Sora and Kairi state in shock.

"Don't worry I'm not one of Xehanort's vessels, in fact, consider me as one of you allies." The man states in order to make sure they don't get the wrong idea.

"Oh ok, hey have you seen anyone else in the realm of darkness lately?" Sora asks to the man.

"Like another Keyblade user? Perhaps, of course I can't really bring you two in since I can't say for sure where such a person may be right now." The man states.

"Aw and I was hoping we could get someone else before the others do." Sora says upset.

"Let me guess, King Mickey, Riku, and Lea, that's your friends right?" The man states in a matter-of-fact manner, in which Sora and Kairi look at him in shock.

"In case your wondering, I've been around longer that Yensid or Xehanort, so I have for the most part witnessed the whole sad story you all have had, and no I won't tell you what you two have not witnessed yourselves because I figure it's best to hear it from those who have witnessed it firsthand." He explains to both of them.

"Oh and I also paid you and your friends the Sea-Salt Ice-Cream, just to let you know." The man adds as well.

"Well thanks um, what's your name?" Kairi asks the strange man.

"Um I'm not really sure I should-" The man starts.

"Hey you two where- WOAH!" Pence states as he and the others walk around the corner.

"Oh sorry I think I'll leave you all be, bye now!" And with that the strange man leaves in a flash of light.

"Who was that guy?" Hayner asks with a slight annoyance in his tone.

"It seems he was the guy who paid for the ice-cream, and he said he is willing to help us beat Xehanort!" Sora explains to everyone.

"Well I guess he had something important to keep track of since he had to leave in a hurry." Kairi states.

"Anyhow let's have our Ice-Cream guys!" Ollette says to all present.

"YEAH!" Was everyone's reply.

Unknown to them a man in an Organization coat looks towards them, and his voice gives the hint of a Sadistic Glee

**"Well now, time for me to, shake thing's up a little, HAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it, did you guys like this chapter?, don't worry The next one will be out soon, THEN well start seeing some action, plus if any of you are up to date with KH3 Info like I have, Well let's just say you'll get a sense of familiarity with a scene present. Until next time!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Dark shadows arising

**A/N: For those of you who have been following my story since I started, I am SO SORRY! I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO EXPLAIN HOW UPSETTING IT WAS FOR ME TO NOT CONTINUE GIVEING YOU ALL SOMETHING TO KEEP READING! IT MADE ME FEEL SO AWFULL! But I promise I WILL continue with my story, and as of late I have managed to properly put in some interesting plot point's, some of which, depending on how you look at it, may or may not make sense, I won't be telling to spoil it all though ;) Anyhow in this chapter things are about to get interesting, as you will find out... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Hey something wrong?" asks Donald asks to Sora.<p>

"Yeah, at least I think so, I'm not sure." Is Sora's reply.

"What's wrong?" asks Kairi.

"Well I feel like there is something dark and bad coming our way, and that something worse is directing it towards us." Sora states of what is on his mind.

"Yeah, I've been feeling that too, along with something else, about you in fact." Kairi tells Sora.

"Really, like what?" Sora asks in curiosity.

"Well it's like- wait, what is that noise" Kairi starts off with when all of a sudden a loud rumbling noise is heard.

"It sounds like, WHOA!" Sora starts off with when he sees a rather MASSIVE mass of Shadow Heartless seemingly going towards their direction.

"Oh no this won't be good." Goofy States with concern.

"I don't know why but I get the feeling they want to chase me in particular." Sora states to the group present.

"What are you going to do?" Donald asks Sora.

"Well I was thinking giving them what they want and making them all scatter with a well-placed strike." Sora states with confidence.

"ARE YOU MAD SORA!" Donald states with extreme concern for Sora.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, I'd be glad if the rest of keep an eye out for anything strange though." Sora tells the group.

"Oh all right, fine." Was Donald's Response.

Once everyone has made down the Clock Tower and Sora goes into the Main Alleyway connecting the Station to the marketplace the gets himself ready with his Keyblade in hand

"Well time for me to make an impressive event." Sora says to himself.

The Mass of Shadow Heartless come right at Sora, who runs back a bit, jumping off a wall and riding the wave of heartless for a bit, then jumping off and readying himself for a Strike, with the mass of heartless going in a pattern, then with Sora striking the mass of Heartless straight down the center of mass, causing all heartless that formed it to Scatter and disappear.

"That went well, I actually expected that to happen, funny." Sora says out loud, more so to himself than anyone else.

"But why do I get the feeling that-" Sora starts off when he hears a loud scream!

"AH!" And it was of a voice of only one person he knew of...

"KAIRI!" Sora yells out, figuring the heartless where meant to split him from her and the others by one of the Organization's Members.

Sora runs to the train station, and finds a rather upsetting sight.

In the main courtyard out side the station itself, he finds Kairi trying to hold her own against a man in an Organization black coat, with the other's watching helplessly from the sidelines.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sora yells out to the strange assailant, with his keyblade in hand.

Striking at the man, Sora notices that this man does not have any kind of weapon on him, so he can't tell who it might be, but something is telling him he has never faced off against him before, yet knows the feeling of fighting him somewhat. And the man simply halts his attack with only his hands!

"What? AH!" Sora states but soon being flung towards the ground.

"Ah, that was really not good." Sora then states.

"SORA!" Kairi says running to his side. Eyes wide with worry and concern.

"Don't worry about me, are you ok?" Sora asks Kairi.

"Yeah I'm ok, but this guy, something is wrong with him, like REALLY wrong." Kairi tells him in response.

"I sure we can take him on, and if not, well let's make it difficult for him to catch us then!" Sora states with a playful smirk on his face.

"All right then let's do it!" Kairi states in reply.

The two turn to face the strange man who gives off an unpleasant and darkly evil air, only to find him not standing where he was just before.

"Huh?" Both Sora and Kairi state with a clueless look on their faces.

Only to be grabbed by the strange man from out of nowhere!

"AGH LET US GO!" Sora states with dislike towards the man.

Both of them try to struggle against the man, however they can't break free, and then he subdues them both.

He then makes a dark corridor and drags them both in, and leaving the others shocked.

'WE NEED TO TELL YENSID ABOUT THIS NOW!" Donald yelled out towards Goofy.

Meanwhile in the World That Never Was.

"I see you managed to bring back both the boy and the Princess, and she used a Keyblade on you, interesting" Master Xehanort said to the man that captured Sora and Kairi.

"I would like to see them now if you please show me to their holding cells." Xehanort states with a menacing grin on his face.

The man simply nods and summons a Dark Corridor to the Holding cells area.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yet again I am SO SORRY for not writing this chapter sooner, but I hoped you all enjoyed it! Also did you see how I put in a scene from an Earlier Trailer from last year. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Capture and Plan of Escape

**A/N: Hello again! I am hoping to write a chapter whenever I have time throughout a day, however, I lately have been dealing with issues, that I will not be going into detail, and may take awhile till my next upload, hopefully it won't take to long for me to get stories uploaded, and I will be dealing with school for quite a bit, since March is almost here for me, I will be having no breaks, at least any planned ones, so yeah, Expect Delays with the story for a bit every now and then.**

* * *

><p>Master Xehanort and the Strange figure walk into the hallway with the holding cells from the Corridor of Darkness the figure summoned, to find both Sora and Kairi held in Chains that seem to have a lock that is reinforced with magic that prevents a Keyblade from Opening it, well at least one wielded by a Master or lower that is aside from Xehanort or one of his seekers of darkness, quite the problem for our two keyblade welder's.<p>

"I see you took quite the security measure, reinforcing the locks with magic, impressive, you are quite strong aren't you?" Master Xehanort says to the Figure. Who simply nods in reply.

"What are you up to Master Xehanort?" Sora says to the man in question with a look of fury.

"I'm surprised you knew my identity so easly, I'd thought you had no idea since all you meet before was my Heartless, Nobody, and Younger self." Xehanort says looking at Sora with a curious eye.

"IT WON'T MATTER WHEN WE BEAT YOU, YOU MONSTER!" Kairi yelled out towards the dark master.

"My, my, I never knew you could be able to express anger like that, interesting." Xehanort simply says to Kairi.

"Well I think you two will learn what it means to cause trouble for me yet, starting with you Sora." Xehanort states simply towards Sora.

"If you think you will turn me into your vessel THIS time, THINK AGAIN!" Sora states in defiance.

"Ha, as if anyone is able to help you now." Xehanort states to Sora, all the while getting his Keyblade to send a fragment of his Dark Heart right at Sora!

"AH GET OUT!" Sora yells when the Fragment attempts to get into himself.

"I- SAID- GET- OUT!" Sora screams with fury, with a barely noticeable distortion in his voice that no one picks up on, as the Fragment is Sent FLYING back to Xehanort and hits him, HARD!

"Hmph I guess your Heart CAN resist the Darkness, if only I knew how, no matter, my 13th will deal with you both soon enough, finish them later, let them be weakened first so they can't put up a fight." Xehanort states to the Figure, who seems to nod in a way as if it is… Pleased by the order. Sora and Kairi are Nervous, but not as much as they would be normally, even though they should be. Which puzzles them intensly, however neither of the two has the strength to remain awake, and go unconscious.

The next thing Sora sees upon falling unconscious is a Mural as he had seen before, it showed himself, however, the strange thing he saw was something that appeared to stand behind him in the Mural, not to mention, It appeared to be someone holding two keyblades, except it did not appear to wear a cloak like the one Roxas used to wear, rather the shape looked like a suit of armor, yet it was just a silhouette, nothing else, so he had no idea who it could be.

"Who is this guy?" Sora states out loud, since no one else is present.

_"Well talk about getting into on heck of a mess huh?"_ Replied a voice, that was all too familiar to Sora...

"Hey I know you, you where the one who talked to me back before my first Journey! What are you doing here now!" Sora states in disbelief that the one voice he had not heard in some time would appear out of nowhere and start talking to him now.

_"Well if you must ask, I've been keeping an eye on you for the time you where busy, as well as when you where not active."_ The voice states.

"What? Oh you must mean when I was asleep huh?" Sora states to the voice.

_"Well, yeah, all 365 days, sucks how I am the only one who it remembers it in full though."_ The voice says in memory of that which occurred.

"Huh what do you mean by 'in full' anyhow, I'm sure Roxas and Lea remember it fine though, but I can't help but get the feeling the Girl with the black hair has something to do with it as well, not to mention she looks so much, no it's crazy, there's no way it could be her, is it?" Sora asks the voice.

_"Well Roxas and Lea think they know what they remember is all there is, but I know that they forgot a certain detail, or rather a certain PERSON, and I will only tell you this, she may be who you think she is, but I will not Confirm, nor deny, her identity, as I was requested to by that person, I'll give you a hint though, No.i and that you never knew where her mind went after what happened, all you know is that it went somewhere, and that Riku has a crush on her, heheheh"_ The voice states, with the part about Riku with a light mischievous tone.

"Haha, REALLY you had to bring THAT up, wow you really like to mess around with me and the others huh? What makes you say they like each other, it's not like he saw her in an artificial body or anything that you let her have to live a life for a year or something, right?" Sora states with annoyance.

_"..."_ Was the only reply of the voice.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Sora states with no real tone or emotion.

_"... Maybe, maybe not..."_ Was all the voice said to him in reply.

"Enough with it please, you have something that could I don't know, HELP ME WITH MY PROBLEM!" Sora states in annoyance towards the voice for not showing concern for the issue at hand.

_"I got something that can help, only there is one little thing that is I need to let you know about..."_ The voice says to Sora, with a Serious tone to go along with.

"Well what is it?" Sora simply says.

_"A few things, one Kairi has to agree to what my teammate is telling her about also with accepting what we are both asking of you, it's not much, other than accepting what we are asking of you, which is to help anyone who is in need of help at anytime, no matter what you face, and see it through till the very end."_ The voice starts off with, wait for Sora to respond.

"Well I've already been doing that kind of thing since I got the Keyblade and met Donald and Goofy, I don't see how it could be different from what I'm used to." Sora states in reply

_"I figured as much, well it seems Kairi is ok with it as well. Second thing I ask is for you to protect everyone you have around you that you care for, and never let them down."_ The voice states to Sora.

"Like I would say no to that of all things. What's the third?" Sora states with eagerness.

_"Well the last bit, is purely for this situation, but..."_ The voice starts off with.

"But what?" Asks Sora.

_"Well, we would like to take control of your bodies till we escape the castle, that's the thing."_ The voice states with a slight nervousness in it's tone.

"WHAT!" Sora simply exclaims in surprise.

_"Listen there is absolutely NO way either on of you two can open up those locks, nor can a master open them, not to mention what you'll probably face when you manage to get out..."_ The voice starts out with.

"Well I can guess that Xehanort can open them, and I'm sure he wouldn't let us go easily, but HOW can YOU open them, aren't you a Keyblade master or something?" Sora asks.

_"I see you can tell I can weald a Keyblade, but I'm no master, you could say I'm a level above master Rank, not saying what it is though, find that out yourself."_ The voice says to Sora.

"Well ok, you can use my body as you need to, just get me and Kairi out safely, please?" Sora asks the voice.

_"I would settle for nothing less than to see you both safe, I can promise you that as much."_ The voice tells Sora with confidence.

"Well hear goes then huh?" Soar states.

_"Yep, things are gonna get interesting for sure..."_ Was all the voice said as a bright light filled the Area that represents Sora's heart...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for chapter 5, also anyone want to find out who our mystery voice is, it's not the guy we saw in chapter 3, but it's one of the Three we saw in chapter 1, tell me what you think, also RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Search and Escape!

**A/N: to all present reading this chapter, in the second half, I will be having Sora and Kairi speak, but it will be the voices they had talked to in the last chapter who will be talking, I will represent their thought's and conversations by writing their names as 'Sora' and 'Kairi" to show it's not really Sora or Kairi doing the talking, but the two who are in control of their bodies at the moment.**

* * *

><p><em>In the Realm of Darkness…<em>

"Ah!" Riku suddenly states.

"What's wrong?" Mickey says to Riku.

"It's Sora and Kairi, one of Xehanort's vessels has captured them!" Riku states with alarm and concern.

"How do you even know?" Lea asks.

"I'm not sure, I just feel it I guess, but I can also feel that they have help from within themselves, two people who appear to have the power to wield the Keyblade, and seem pretty capable at it as well." Riku states with a calm face.

"I guess you guys are pretty close then huh?" Lea states.

"Yeah, you could say that we were simply meant to meet together, no matter how long or what means it would happen by." Riku Lea and Mickey.

"Yeah, sure must be nice, having a close bond with your friends, not like a certain someone I know of." Lea states, more so to himself than to Mickey or Riku.

"Isa huh, I guess things happen whether we like it or not, he just got picked out rather than anyone else, I can't help but feel like that someone else has been going through an Issue like this, picked out by Xehanort just to make his friends suffer because he was forced to be used against them." Riku states.

"Other than you that is?" Mickey asks Riku.

"Yeah, and it feels like it for that man I meet so long ago, the one who gave me the power to wield the Keyblade." Riku says.

"Huh? When?" Lea asks.

"I'd say like about 10-11 Years Ago, give or take." Riku states simply.

"Really!" Mickey asks with surprise.

"Yes, what is it, something wrong?" Riku asks Mickey.

"Well it's just that, it's around that time my three friends wound up disappearing because of Xehanort." Mickey states solemnly.

"Oh, is that so, I can't believe that after I met him, that happened, although, there was that lady who came not long after that has me wondering as well." Riku states.

"Really who?" Mickey says.

"I can't remember her name, not right now at least, but she asked Sora to keep an eye on me in case I lost my way, probably meant the darkness by that." Riku answers.

"What did she look like?" Mickey asks.

"Well I can't say what the clothes where exactly, but it was all blue in color mostly, and she had blue hair as well." Riku says.

"I should of guessed it was her." Mickey says.

"What do you mean by that?" Lea asks.

"Well it's just that, the lady Riku and Sora met all those years ago, happens to be one of the friends we are trying to look for, maybe she's stuck here!" Mickey says.

"You really think so?" Riku asks.

"Well yeah, oh and I just remembered something." Mickey says.

"Really what is it?" Lea asks.

"Well it's that when I wound up in Radiant Garden when she and my Friends where around, she and I met a young girl, who I just now realized is in fact Kairi!" Mickey says.

"WHAT! ONLY NOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT!" Riku and Lea state in surprise.

"Um, sorry guys, I didn't figure it out till now." Mickey says with a slight embarrassment.

"Well if she is here, then we'll find her somewhere, guess we better start looking." Riku says.

"Man, why does he act like he's in charge, well no matter, better go along with them anyhow." Lea says to himself.

_In the World that Never Was..._

For the most part, Sora and Kairi appear to be locked up, at least that what it looks like before they open there eyes...

Instantly Sora appears to call out his keyblade and swiftly unlock his restraints, then doing the same for Kairi's.

"Thanks." Kairi says, with a noticeable additional tone to her voice, that of someone else unlike anyone else known of before to herself or to those around her.

"Your welcome, now let's move." Sora says, while his voice has a tone belonging to that of the voice he had just spoken with prior.

"Understood." Kairi simply says.

The two then make there way down to the area The voice Sora spoke with seemingly in control of Sora's body had in mind.

"I'll take room numbered 13, you take the room that appears closed off. There is a journal there, grab it, and take a black coat with you as well, since you know where we will be heading after all." 'Sora' states to 'Kairi'.

"Ok I'll do that, even if I have no real clue why, I get that you say it's for 'other person' you said was there, but I don't know if there is anything LEFT at ALL!" 'Kairi' says.

"Just search every nook and cranny it there till you find anything of value, just make sure you FIND. THAT. JOURNAL!" 'Sora' simply says, as if annoyed with wasting time.

"Ok I'll find it, I'm sure you'll find what you need to look for easily though, maybe you can help me when your done?" 'Kairi' says to 'Sora'.

"All right fine, if you want me to help, then I will." 'Sora' says in response.

'Sora' of course is going to search the room that once belonged to Roxas when he was apart of the old Organization 13, the same Roxas who is the nobody of Sora.

As for 'Kairi' she has no clue who owned the room she would be looking through, however, she can tell it's one of the people tied to Sora, perhaps it was that black haired girl she saw when he was in his nightmare, or rather what her friend said he saw observing Sora's and Riku's progress in the realm of sleep, as if he could do anything to help them, yet the images Sora saw of people in the Dream version of The World that Never Was in fact was NOT because of Xehanort's doing, rather of his own to remind Sora of what he was fighting for exactly, and of those he is tied to.

"AH! HA! FOUND IT!" 'Sora' yelled in triumph.

"That's nice and all but, I CAN'T FIND WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR IN THE SLIGHTEST!" 'Kairi' said in annoyance.

"All right! ALL RIGHT! I'll help you, geez." 'Sora' Simply says.

The two then look through the room belonging to one person that 'Sora' knew all to well, yet was the only person to remember her, not even his friends had a simple note of memory in regards to her.

"Don't worry about it at all, I'll make sure your memory never leaves for good in my mind, Xion" 'Sora' whispers so quietly that 'Kairi' can't make out the words he said.

"Did you say something?" 'Kairi' asks.

"No, I didn't say anything at all" 'Sora' says with nothing to show otherwise.

'Kairi' simply shrugs and goes back to looking, in which she finds something, interesting...

"This what you wanted me to find?" 'Kairi' asks 'Sora' while hold a Journal that appears to have no writing what so ever in her eyes, however, in 'Sora's' eye's, it clearly shows the handwriting of Xion.

"Yep, that's EXACTLY what I was looking for, thanks." 'Sora' say's with gratitude.

"Well, since we got what we came for, we gonna leave this place or what, because I don't wanna be where when they get back." 'Kairi' says with some concern.

"Yeah let's, you gonna put the coat on or what?" 'Sora' asks while putting on a black coat that was in Roxas's room.

"Yeah, I know, at least it won't make us stand out where we are going, kinda crazy though." 'Kairi' says while putting on a black coat of here own.

"Well it'll be the LAST place they'll look, even if HE is with them." 'Sora' states with some disgust at the end of the sentence.

"Don't worry he has no idea that we are connected with them, after all, he hasn't bothered to show himself around at all since this whole Xehanort business started 11 years ago." 'Kairi' says.

"I know, that's what worries me, what if he has something to gain out of all of this?" 'Sora' says with worry in his voice.

"Well I think we sould save that for another time, after all, aren't we gonna meet up with the rest of them yet?" 'Kairi' says.

"Yeah, I'm all set to go!" 'Sora' says.

'Sora' then grabs on to 'Kairi' and both of them seemingly head off into the dark sky above, as if heading into the Realm of Darkness itself!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed my chapter, also I'd like to express my sympathy for the passing of Leonard Nimory, who played the English voice actor for Master Xehanort in most recent years, yet was also known for Being the actor for the original Spock in Star Trek, yet again another on who had done nothing more but simply acted for the enjoyment of others has passed away, I cannot help but express sympathy for his family, friends, and all of those who had known him on a personal level, and to all of his fans, both for recent and long time standing, I would take note of his words to Live long and Prosper, since that is something many of us should strive for, but in doing so for others around us as well, for what good is it to prosper, if others are not given a chance as well? Till next time...**


	7. Chapter 7: Hints to interesting point's

**A/N: I have to admit, the fact that a large number of people have been reading my story lately makes me feel quite glad about myself, I have yet to find out how many have read so far, but it look promising to me at least.**

* * *

><p><em>In the Realm of Darkness…<em>

"Huh?" Riku suddenly says.

"What is it Riku?" Mickey asks.

"I think I can see something, up in the sky, like a mass of light, heading RIGHT FOR US!" Riku says.

"HUH?" Lea and Mickey say in alarm.

What Riku noticed happened to be Sora and Kairi coming into the Realm of Darkness, and going down like a meteor coming towards the ground fast.

"WOAH WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kairi and Sora state in alarm from the way they are moving.

"GET OUT OF THE WAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Sora says towards the three looking towards them, in which Riku, Lea, and Mickey promptly get away from where the two appear to be landing.

"AAAAAAH!" Kairi screams for the incoming landing.

"BRACE YOURSELF FOR A HARD LANDING!" Sora says to her.

In which the two then land face first into the ground of the Realm of Darkness.

"OW!" Sora and Kairi simply state.

"Nice landing you two." Riku says sarcastically.

"Yeah, good to see you to guys, gee." Sora says to the three.

"What's with the coat's anyhow?" Lea asks.

"Um well, uh…" Kairi starts off.

"It's to hide their hearts light, since Sora could be tracked somewhat, and Kairi is like a sign saying, COME AND GET ME, I'M RIGHT HERE! To the heartless, that should answer your question, right Lea?" Came a voice that most people present did not hear before, well except for Sora that is.

"WOAH WHO ARE YOU GUYS!" Lea says.

Lea of course was referring to the Masses of light that appear in the shape of two people, one in the vague image of a man, the other in the vague image of a woman.

"All right, let me explain, simply put, we helped Sora and Kairi get out of their prison in the World that Never Was, happy?" The male figure simply stated.

"Um, ok, so mind telling us your names?" Lea was asking the entity.

"No, not yet, after all I have one other person I'd like you all to meet, and not everyone is present for the introductions, after all." The male figure simply said.

"And who are we missing?" Lea asked.

"Why Keyblade master Aqua, and ruler of Radiant Garden, Ansem the Wise of course, both of them happen to be in the Realm of Darkness, the Dark Meridian, in fact, and just so you know, it's where Sora and Riku wound up after beating Xenmas during the final battle with the first organization ." The male figure simply says.

"REALLY!?" Was all that the other's said, aside from the two figures of course.

"If you must know, yes, how do I know, let's just say me and my Friend here have another friend who stays within the Realm of Darkness in order to make sure things don't get too out of hand, what with what Xehanort has been doing all the time lately, you two met him just before in fact." He says, with the last comment aimed at Sora and Kairi.

"Oh now I get how he has a Keyblade, because he's with you two right?" Sora says.

"Eh yeah, I guess that basically explains it." The male figure said.

"What do you mean by 'basically' anyhow?" Kairi asks.

"We can talk about it when no one is trying to wipe us out, in other words, AFTER WE BEAT XEHANORT!" The male figure says, with slight annoyance.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Kairi said as an apology.

"Don't worry about it, I just don't like wasting time when something important is going on." Was all the male figure had to say towards Kairi who then nodded.

"What happened anyhow when you guys got captured anyhow?" Lea asks.

"Well Xehanort tried to make me a vessel again, but it did not work, and he said that he guessed that my heart CAN resist the darkness, but I have no idea what he means by that." Sora start of with.

"Really? Huh? any idea why?" Riku asks.

"No not really, maybe the darkness in my heart has a mind of it's own, and won't let Xehanort in, or at least I guess." Sora states, even though the male figure seems to know something more, but won't say anything about it.

"Can we just continue, please?" The male figure says.

"All right, anyhow it's after he tried that Xehanort and the guy who captured us went ahead and left us alone, after that we fell asleep, and that is when these two went ahead and talked to us." Sora says.

"I was with Kairi, he was with Sora." The female figure said while pointing to herself and the male figure.

"All right, what happened next?" Riku asks next.

"Well it was-" Sora started.

"We had a little chat, I explained what we would ask of them to do after we would break them out, and it's nothing new to them, just keep doing what is needed to be done, you know, keeping peace between the worlds and all that, and that we would temporary control over there bodies, which is how they were able to break out, and also explains how they got the black coat's they have and all that, nothing more, nothing less, oh and two Journals, which none of you WILL NOT READ!" The male figure states interrupting Sora.

"Why did you have to cut me off?" Sora asks to him.

"I'd like to NOT waste time, sooner or later they'll find out you guys escaped, and do we want them to find us HERE!" The male figure states.

"Um well, not really." Sora states.

"Yeah that's what I thought as well, now if you don't mind, let's get to the Dark Meridian now?" The male figure states.

"Yeah but, which way do we go?" Lea asks.

"I think I know the way guys." Sora says.

"Really how?" Riku asks.

"I don't know, all I know is I'm feeling something in that direction, like a light." Sora simply says in response.

"Huh, I feel that same thing, weird huh?" Kairi says.

"I guess, however since I know about Aqua, since I remember a memory of her coming to the islands, I know who she is, and someone else want's to see her as well." Sora says.

"Huh, must be that boy I saw that looked a lot like Roxas." Riku says to himself.

"What was that, a boy who looks like Roxas?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, he looked so much like him, Only thing different was the outfit." Riku says.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Mickey says.

"What do you mean Mickey?" Riku asks.

"That boy you said you met that looked like Roxas, that's Ventus." Mickey states.

"One of the three friends you need to find right?" Kairi says.

"Yep the one and the same." Mickey says to the Princess of Heart.

"HOLD ON A MOMMENT!" Lea suddenly yells out to all present.

"Huh, what is it Lea?" Riku asks.

"I met Ventus before, back in Radiant Garden, 11 Years ago!" Lea says.

"Really now? Huh, guess some meetings happen for a reason, even if we don't know it just yet." Sora says.

"Yeah, like how me and Aqua met Kairi back then." Mickey says.

"What, WHAT!" Sora says.

"Now that I think about, I do believe I met you when I was younger." Kairi says.

"Yep, Me and Aqua were trying to protect you from some monsters, not heartless though, something else." Mickey says.

"Really? What were they called?" Riku asks, curious to find out what Mickey had faced off against so many Years ago.

"Unversed." Was the answer, yet it came from someone else.

"Who's there!" Riku says.

"Yeah come out!" Lea says.

"Hold on, Kairi, didn't we hear that voice recently?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, HOLD ON GUYS IT'S A FRIEND!" Kairi says to Riku and Lea.

"What do you mean?" Lea asks.

"She meant ME! Dummy." The voice said, the owner coming into view.

"Yep that's him!" Sora states seeing the mysterious figure who was kind enough to pay them for the Sea-Salt Ice-Cream before and said he would help them.

"Glad to see you guys are ok, some people don't know when to quit huh?" The Coat wearing figure said.

"I'll say, Xehanort really doesn't like to mess around." Sora says

"Not to mention that guy who captured us, he really was something awful." Kairi says.

"Believe me when I say, you have NO idea what that man is capable of." The male figure of light says.

"I can only imagine." Was all that Sora says.

"Good to see you two again, been a while huh?" The Coat wearing figure says to the two light figures.

"Yeah it has, well now we need to help set things right again, and beat Xehanort from getting his blasted X-blade." the male entity says.

"Anyhow, you said 'Unversed' What are they anyhow?" Sora asks.

"Well they're negative emotion taken form, simply put, all from one person." The Coat wearing figure says.

"And you know this HOW exactly?" Lea asks.

"I have my ways of hiding myself in plain sight, comes with spending a long time in the Realm of Darkness." Was all the Coat wearing figure said.

"How long?" Riku asks.

"Oh a few decades, for the most part." Was the answer.

" A FEW DECADE'S! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE." Was all but the two light masses say in shock of what the Coat Wearing just said.

"You'd be surprised, for one me and my two Friends don't seem to age for some reason, maybe it has to-" The man was starting off with.

"Um hey ZIP IT WILL YOU!" Was all the Male entity said.

"OH YEAH! I just forgot about that, sorry, can't say why we live so long, but it does help, anyhow can we get going now please, don't want to stay to long hear, if you get what I'm saying that is." Was what the man said.

"Ok well let's get going guys, Xehanort won't wait for us to get out you know." Was all that Sora says.

"Good idea let's move." The male entity says in whole agreement.

"Yeah we better get going." Was the Female entity's reply.

The whole group then proceeds to go through the Realm of Darkness to get to the Dark Meridian, where Aqua and Ansem the wise are waiting.

_Meanwhile in the World that never was..._

"HOW COULD THEY ESCAPE!" Master Xehanort yells out in fury.

"How should I know, I wasn't the one who locked them up, it was our new guy remember?" Xigbar simply says.

"Yes, while he is useful to our plans, being out 13th dark vessel, the fact none of us know who is truly is, is rather upsetting." Saix says.

"It doe not matter, since they somehow manage to break out, as if they can out run from the Darkness." Ansem, Seeker of Darkness says.

"It does though, with what they took while leaving." Xenmas says.

"Oh? what did they take?" Saix asks.

"Just a journal, and a blank book it seems." Xigbar says.

"FROM! WHERE! EXACTLY!" Saix says with annoyance, rage lining his words.

"Just from Roxas, and Poppet's Room." Xigbar says.

"Who?" Siax asks with confusion.

"What I only said Roxas and, and, huh, odd, what did I say?" Xigbar says.

"Didn't you just say, never mind, but what is important is that we need to find out where they went." Saix says.

"Did you not want me to answer your question?" Xigbar asks.

"No. I don't want you to answer my question, because it's NOT IMPORTANT!" Siax says.

"Humph, suit yourself then." Xigbar says.

"While the Princess and the boy have fled, Our new member says that something is going on in the Realm of Darkness, we must find out what it is." Master Xehanort says to all present.

"Who are you sending in? Me?" Xigbar asks.

"No, rather I would like someone else to go, step forward my vessel." Xehanort says.

"Oh, this is going to be GOOD! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" Xigbar says, knowing just who Xehanort has in mind for this little 'hunt'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, things are going to get more intense with time, I'll assure you that as much, also, some events and Ideas present in this story are going to be purely my ideas, so if anyone doesn't like what I say, I guess you have to deal with it and go along with everything else, but I'm sure you all know that, don't you? Till next time.**


End file.
